This One Time At Band Camp
by trashqueen
Summary: [Marching Band AU.] Clara Oswald, a new student at Gallifrey High School who plays the trombone, joins her school marching band and braces herself for a crazy 2 weeks. Trying to understand marching techniques, new friendships, falling in love with her quirky section leader and dealing with his spunky ex.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Well! Here we go my first fanfic! I wasn't sure there were many band fanfics for Doctor Who so I was like hey I am a band geek, why don't I go and write one! I know everyone hates OC's but I just had to insert this one. Haha, and guess who the OC is based off of? *nudge nudge wink wink* Myself! Well, the OC is just a minor role to help Clara out. Lastly, many thanks to my awesome beta-reader mircosedy! She was big help! :) Enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights to BBC. Though I wish I owned Doctor Who. How cool would that be?**

* * *

><p>Clara clutched her trombone case nervously, running her fingers over the smooth handle.<p>

"You nervous Clara?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Maybe a little." Clara replied honestly.

Her father chuckled and extended his arm to pat her on the back. "Kiddo there is no reason to be nervous. I am sure all those band kids will love you! And think about your mother! She would be so happy!"

Her heart sank in her chest at the thought of her mother, even though her mother passed away when she was eleven She had tried to bottle up the death of her mother but she knew she wouldn't be able to let it go. But, she was still delighted at what she was doing. Her mother played the trombone in her schools marching band and her mother was always telling her about the delightful times she had with her marching band friends. They stuck with her forever, even though they went their different ways in life, they sometimes met up. Clara recalled how happy her mother was when she visited her friends and how delighted they were when they heard that Clara was following in her footsteps.

The reason Clara hadn't been in the marching band was because the school she attended before she moved didn't have one. It was a letdown but she joined every band club in existence, she was in the top band at school, jazz band, honors band and she even made the county band a couple of times.

The new school she was going to attend this fall, was called Gallifrey Academy and their band camp was an away from home camp for two weeks. At first Clara wasn't too keen on going because she didn't want to go to a camp for two weeks with a bunch of people she didn't know, but her father convinced her otherwise.

"Yeah, I suppose I will have a good time." She mused. _Hopefully._

Her father approached the school and stopped at what looked like the main entrance. It was a fairly large school, with a modern edge to it. Near the entrance, there were many smiling kids with backpacks and carrying their instruments. They were embracing each other and shouting.

"So! Here we are, at your new school!" Her father snapped at turned to face her. "Have an amazing 2 weeks and no _funny _business you hear me missy!? I know you are 16 years old but you are still my little girl." He murmured, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled warmly. "I am going to miss you dad. I will update you on everything that goes on!" She replied, getting her instrument and backpack from the car.

"You better!" He chuckled and waved at her.

Thankfully, it wasn't an extremely hot day. There was a light breeze and the sun didn't shine so harshly. She heard kids talking about how glad they were that the forecast didn't call for outrageous temperatures. They started reminiscing about how last year some dumb freshmen fainted.

Already from the looks of it, she knew she was in for a crazy year.

* * *

><p>She approached shy looking boy with messy brown hair, sitting at a wide table. He was flipping through a clipboard.<p>

"Um...excuse me?" She asked and he jumped up knocking down a couple of things on the table.

"Oh_— I am really sorry! I sort of zoned out..."_ He mumbled, shaking his head. Clara bent down to help him pick up the objects he dropped.

"Wait, this is the registration desk? Right?" She asked.

"Yep it is!" He paused and looked at her in the eye. "Hm...I haven't seen you before... Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am. My name is Clara Oswald, I am an incoming junior."

"Oh! We will be in the same grade..and section!" He exclaimed excitedly, writing something on a piece of paper. She peeked at the paper noticing that it was a list of names with their instrument.

"Low brass?" She was pretty sure that was the section where the trombones were.

"Yup! I play the euphonium. Anyways, I am sure Robin is going to be really happy. She has been the only girl in our section for like 2 years and I'm sure she will be happy to have another girl."

"Cool!" She grinned, he seemed really nice. So far her section didn't seem half bad.

"Oh, yeah I'm Rory Williams! Should've mentioned that earlier!"

"It is nice to meet you Rory!" She said with a smile. "I also have a question, were we supposed to be mailed any music because I didn't receive anything..."

He pursed his lips together. "Ooh yeah that mind be a problem. We received our music in the beginning of July and everyone has got the music mostly down from what I heard. But I am sure Eleven will help you— speaking of Eleven..Where is he..."

"Eleven?" Eleven? What kind of name was that!

He smiled at her confusion. "Well, it is a pretty weird coincidence. There are four people named John Smith in this band, well one of them was in this band. He just comes and helps out during band camp. I don't know why we nicknamed them after numbers but we don't really question it."

"Alright then. So, about the music, do you think I could get it now so I could get a feel for it?"

"Yeah!" He scanned his eyes through the crowd. "Do you see the kind of short girl with black hair and a dark blue shirt?"

"Uh, yeah I see her."

"Well, that is Robin. She is our assistant section leader, she can probably help you get your music. I don't think you will have much time to practice right now but I am sure there will be time later today."

"Okay! Thanks so much for all your help Rory!"

"No problem! See you later Clara!"

Clara picked up her instrument and walked towards the girl. The back of her shirt had the quote, "What a slut time is. She screws everybody." That was from The Fault In Our Stars! She loved that book! She was liking this girl already. The girl was having a conversation with a pretty girl with black hair and chocolate colored skin. She seemed to be one of those girls that was just effortlessly beautiful. The only makeup she had on was some mascara and eyeliner but it didn't seem like she needed much. Everything about her just seemed to fit. The girl was wearing a shirt identical in color to Robin's but the front read, "Martha: Clarinet Section leader."

"Excuse me..." She mumbled tapping the Robin's shoulder. Robin whirled around and greeted her with a bright smile.

"Hi there!" Robin exclaimed.

"Uh hello. I am Clara Oswald, I am new to this school and Rory told me to come over to you because I didn't get any music." She asked.

"You are the girl Moffat told me about! Oh, it is so exciting to meet you! Have I told you how happy I am to have you in the low brass section! Finally! Some girl power!" Robin said happily.

"She has been talking about it non-stop. It has gotten so annoying." The girl, whose name was Martha added, Robin punched her playfully in the arm.

"Shut up Martha! I have every right to be excited! Oh, yeah! This Martha Jones! She is the clarinet section leader."

"Hey Martha, nice to meetcha'! I am Clara and I'm new here but I guess you already knew that!"

"It's great to finally meet you Clara!" It looked like Martha was going to say something else but Robin turned around and was almost dragging Clara along with her.

"So, have you met Eleven yet? You are going to need his help with the music."

"Wait, why can't you help me?"

She laughed, it was a bright and loud laugh. One that was really contagious, so Clara started laughing as well.

"Oh darling I can't help you! I don't even play the trombone! I play the bass clarinet!"

The bass clarinet? Were bass clarinets even allowed to be in marching band? Her friend in her old school played it and it was pretty heavy. Robin must have a lot of difficulty carrying it...especially those long parades her mother told her about.

"Really? I didn't even know people played bass clarinet in marching band! It is a pretty heavy instrument

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I do wear a neck strap, so that helps a lot. But yeah when I first started marching bass clarinet, it was pretty difficult. But I got used to it." She stopped walking.

"Okay so, you wait here, I am going to go and look through some papers and find some spare copies for you.

Clara nodded and patiently waited for her. Clara began to daydream about how her summer would go when a lanky boy bumped into her, causing her to fall over.

She looked up and got a good look at him. He was a good eight inches taller than her and was dressed in the most ridiculous outfit. He had on a pair of cargo shirts with his shirt tucked in with a pair of bright red suspenders, he also had on a bowtie with blue telephone boxes.

_"Watch it chin boy!"_

_**A/N: Ooh next chapter we are meeting Eleven! Exciting! Well, I hope you liked it! Review, Favorite it and PM me if you are confused about anything :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites on my last chapter! I was pretty surprised people actually read my little story! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.**

* * *

><p>The boy looked at Clara, puzzled by her nickname for him.<p>

_"Chin Boy?" _he asked, looking down at her, knitting his eyebrows together. Amy called him "Raggedy Man" which her boyfriend picked, but Chin Boy… that was new. He took a good look at the girl. Her chocolate brown tresses were tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top. He had never seen her before, not even in school.

He extended his skinny arm to help her up but she just swatted it away and jumped up.

"Yes, Chin Boy." She stressed the syllables. "Look at your chin, it… it's just… ridiculous!" She stumbled over her words, finding herself unable to describe it.

He grasped the bottom of his jaw. "Hey! I am offended by that! And I'm sure my chin doesn't appreciate the snide comments about it."

She rolled her eyes at him. He was a strange one.

Robin burst out of the room, waving the music in the air triumphantly with a bright smile on her face. When she lied eyes on the two of them her lips curled into a smirk. "Ah, looks like you two have met already." She nodded. She walked over and handed the music to Clara. Clara took the music and stuffed it in her bag.

"What?" Clara asked.

"That is Eleven! Our section leader! But this idiot forgot to wear his section leader shirt like he was supposed to so you wouldn't know!"

"We were supposed to wear our shirts? Oh yeah! I forgot! I have it in my bag! My aunt said something about packing it!" He rummaged through his bag, looking for the shirt.

_This guy_ was their section leader? That seemed impossible! He was ridiculous and appeared to be very scatter brained. _What was Moffat thinking...?_

"Aha! Here it is!" he declared excitedly, putting the shirt over the shirt he was already wearing. Robin chuckled and murmured something under her breath that Clara didn't catch.

"Well, I am sure everyone has arrived by now… except Donna maybe. She has a thing for being fashionably late." Robin said.

He laughed. "You are right!"

"So, uh what happens after everyone arrives?" Clara asked.

"Well, the drum majors talk and then Moffat is going to assign us to cabins," Robin explained.

"Okay! Should we go back to the lobby?" Clara hoped that the drum majors weren't like Eleven.

"Yeah!" She turned around to face Eleven. "Moffat wanted to tell you something so you should go find him." He nodded and ran off.

"Wait, they are named after numbers right?"

"Yep, Ten and Twelve. Yeah, has somebody explained the whole John Smith thing to you?"

Clara nodded. "Yeah, Rory did. But it's still weird and confusing."

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, you get used to it. You will get used to everything in marching band sooner or later! We are a crazy group of kids!" she added with a wink.

* * *

><p>The main room was filled with people milling about. Clara estimated there were about 90 people or more in the band. Clara stood by herself, leaning against the wall and watching everybody file in. She probably looked like she was anti-social but she enjoyed observing everyone. She noticed when a smiling blond girl and a man with <em>fabulous <em>hair donning a pair of blue glasses came in. A lot of people seemed to recognize them. Somebody was popular.

Clara was so involved with observing the couple that she didn't notice the boy walking behind her.

"Hello beautiful." a sultry voice whispered behind her. She could feel the person's breath tingling on her neck. She jumped up and turned around to find the source of the voice. She was greeted by a smirking face wearing a...captain's hat? What was with these band people and their weird accessories?

She cleared her throat. "Um, hello there. Who are you?"

His smiled widened, if that was even possible. His teeth were so white they almost blinded her. "Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

Before Clara could reply, the boy who had walked in came over to them. He had a stern expression on his face. "Stop it!" he barked.

"Can't I say hello to anyone!?" Jack groaned.

"No." the boy muttered.

"Hello!" Clara said awkwardly, waving at the boy with the blue glasses.

"Hello there! I'm Ten! Drum major of the marching band!" He extended his hand for a handshake, which Clara shook firmly. "And don't mind Jack. He flirts with everyone. I bet he does it in his sleep," he added.

"Hey! I do not!" Jack protested.

"Yeah you do!"

"FUCK!" a loud voice proclaimed with a heavy Scottish accent.

"Mm, looks like Twelve is here. I better get going. See ya'...?" Ten said, his voice fading out.

"Clara."

"Clara!" He scampered away, over to the boy with a stern expression and scraggly eyebrows.

She noticed that Jack was watching someone rather intently.

"Who are ya' looking at Harkness?"

"Oh! My friend Ianto!" He mustered, running over to him. She laughed, the flirty Jack Harkness had a soft spot for someone. Even the great fall.

"ATTENTION!" the loud voice from before proclaimed. She looked up and saw the guy that Ten was going over to talk to. Wasn't he Twelve?

"Hey everyone! I am Ten, head drum major, and this Twelve, the assistant drum major. We sort of run the band, except for Moffat and Mr. Davis." He gestured over to the two teachers. "Also, we have a previous member of Gallifrey High School Aliens- Nine, who was the head drum major." Many people clapped and cheered. "Welcome everyone to your first out of fourteen days of band camp! Welcome to the new freshman! I see a couple of familiar faces from mini-band camp. I assure you that you will have an amazing time with all of us! Just work hard and try and make new friends!" Clara jumped up. She hadn't noticed that a crowd had formed around Ten and Twelve and she was so short she couldn't see a thing! She sighed. Might as well just listen to what Ten was saying.

"Let's make this year fu—" Twelve began.

"Language Twelve!" Moffat cried.

Twelve sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So, I know last year we didn't win showcase and weren't invited to Nationals this year, but I am positive that we will make it this year! The freshmen this year seem great except for a couple of annoying b— I mean uh' female dogs. But who the heck cares! We got the most epic theme this year, thanks to the fabulous Moffat. WE ARE GOING TO DESTORY ALL THOSE OTHER BANDS!" he roared, his eyes fiery and passionate. It was a great speech but the only thing Clara was focused on was his eyebrows. She wasn't enamored by them but she just found them so fascinating…

While Clara was admiring Twelve's eyebrows, she didn't notice Eleven gazing at her. He was amused by the fact that she was so short that she couldn't see anything. As Eleven's eyes were following Clara, his eyes met with River's hazel eyes. She winked and blew him a kiss. _Dear lord, _he thought to himself. He shook his head, hitting the sides of his head with his hands. River just made him so conflicted and _confused. _He wasn't quite sure if they even were a couple last year? It seemed like they were, but River was just so _impossible _at times. He had a soft spot for her but it was just that River was _so _flirty. That girl… After he had gotten his thoughts more organized, he noticed that a group of meek freshmen who had overdone it with the makeup were giving him strange looks.

Ten suppressed a grimace, patting Twelve on the shoulder. This junior was really going to need to fix that sailor's mouth of his, but he was sure, with a lot of help, he would make a great head drum major. "Thank you for that _lovely _speech Twelve," he said, stressing the _lovely_ a little excessively. "Now, let us work hard on our marching techniques, making our music stellar, and of course having a good time! Moffat, Mr. Davis and a couple of students in administration will be coming around to tell you what cabin you will be in. Our plans for today are to settle in our rooms and get to know your roommates. Then, you will eat lunch in the mess hall. After that, we will be learning marching techniques. You will be put randomly into groups, and you will spend the majority of today in these groups, learning from the section leaders. For day one and day two, you won't be meeting up with your sections. But eventually you will! Have fun everyone!" He smiled kindly and walked away with Twelve.

Clara didn't want to be caught in the crowd but unfortunately she was. She knocked her trombone case into a girl with red hair but didn't get a chance to apologize. After apologizing multiple times for knocking her trombone case into people, she eventually found Moffat.

"Hey, Mr. Moffat which room am I in?"

"Oh just call me Moffat! You will be in Cabin 3." He gestured her in the right direction and she scurried off. She scanned through the crowd in search of Robin but couldn't find her so she just abandoned the idea.

* * *

><p>Clara found her cabin, checking twice to make sure it was the correct cabin. She didn't want to face the embarrassment of accidentally walking into a guy's cabin. That would certainly ruin her day.<p>

She opened the door. There was a sense of thrill and excitement coursing through her. Who would her roommates be? Would they end up being in the same classes for school?

She peeked inside. The room was very nice looking and organized. There were two sets of bunk beds, with dark blue blankets and a round table with a couple of plush chairs. It looked like she was the first person in the room, which wasn't really a bad thing. She got to choose what bed she wanted. She always had a slight fear of heights and decided on selecting a bottom bunk. Since nobody had arrived yet she might as well see which bed was more springy. She flopped down on one bed and laid there. Typically, away-from-home camp beds aren't the best, but the bed was comfortable and she began drifting off...

"HELLO EVERYONE DONNA NOBLE IS HERE!" a loud voice boomed, resulting in Clara banging her head against the top of the bunk bed.

"Ow." she groaned, rubbing her head where it contacted the bed.

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to wake anyone, I have been told I am annoyingly loud and obnoxious sometimes," Donna replied apologetically, dropping her stuff randomly, helping herself to a top bunk.

"No, it's fine. I didn't realize how tired I was. I'm guessing that you're Donna?" she asked, whirling around to face her. She had red hair that was tied into a messy ponytail.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Clara. It's nice to meet you! Ready to spend two weeks bunking with each other?"

"You betcha'! If you don't annoy me, I won't annoy you!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The door opened again, revealing Clara's next roommate. She was ginger like Donna and was carrying a flag. Unfortunately, neither of the girls thought about warning her that Donna's bags were on the floor so she tripped, face first. Her bags scattered on the floor along with her flag.

"Ouch...what is this stuff doing in the front of the room...?" the girl grumbled. While she was getting up a short blond girl with bright blue eyes, carrying a rather large instrument case, walked over to them, avoiding the luggage that had been strewn across the ground. Clara and Donna both waved at the new girl who had just walked in. She smiled and waved back at them.

"Sorry about the bags, they are my things. It would've been a good idea to put them somewhere else," Donna replied.

"Ya think?" the ginger said with a scowl.

Clara coughed, trying to relieve the hostile environment. "So, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Clara, a new junior to Gallifrey High School and I play the trombone." She pointed at Donna to introduce herself.

"Alright, my name is Donna. Senior, gonna' be graduating soon. And I'm part of the drum line, percussion for all you uneducated twits." She nodded her head over the ginger.

"Hey Donna, Clara and don't know your name yet." She nodded at the blonde. "The name's Amy. I'm a junior too and I'm one of the color guard leaders," she said, pointing at her shirt. Donna wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"_Ugh, _a guard member. Everyone in the band knows that guard is always off-beat. Guard is so easy compared to percussion."

"Hey! We work really hard! It isn't easy teaching and memorizing the intricate flag routines! It explains why we may not be perfectly in step! It's not as hard as banging two cymbals together!"

"_GUYS!_ Stop fighting, will ya'? Let's not argue, I am sure we are as loyal to our sections as we are to our Hogwarts houses. Anyways, my name is Holly. I play the tenor saxophone and I am a freshman!"

Clara clapped her hands together. "Now that we are acquainted with one another, let's settle down for a bit and go to lunch."

Donna chuckled. "So you can take another nap?"

She scowled. "Maybe, maybe not. _I _think it is a good idea that we get our rest for the long day."

She fell against the pillow. It was the first day of camp and her roommates already seemed to hate each other. _Oh joy._

_**A/N: Yay! I have been wanting to use that Jack Harkness bit for a longlonglong time after I saw it on Tumblr! And my dear readers don't be upset about the clashing relationship between Amy and Donna. I am sure they will get along sometime soon ;) I know it isn't pleasant having fighting roommates, but Amy and Donna don't seem like people who would hit it off immediately. **_

_**I am sorry for being so late with this chapter but I am trying out for Pit Orchestra in my high school's production of Into The Woods and the music isn't music you find yourself learning over three days along with another audition for bass clarinet. Sigh. So much music. You can see that I am a huge music geek. Next chapter may be up later, I dunno'**_

_**R&R! Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
